


Pie

by AkaiTsume



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiTsume/pseuds/AkaiTsume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick shows up at Daryl's apartment with a very special pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

 

The doorbell rang, waking Daryl with a snort. He groaned into his couch’s seat cushion, his headache from earlier returning with a vengeance. Scowling, Daryl rolled onto his back and let his legs dangle off the sides of the couch. His doorbell rang again.

“Motherfucker,” he grumbled. He ran a hand over his face, willing his headache to go away. When the fucking doorbell rang a third time, Daryl snarled and sat up, clumsily getting to his feet. He stalked over to the door, slammed his fist on the switch for the porch light, and threw open the door.

“This had better be _really_ fucking important,” Daryl snarled, squinting out into the evening gloom. He blinked.

Rick was standing on his front stoop, a shit-eating grin on his face. He held a pastry box in his hands, closed against the light mist. His curling hair was plastered against his forehead. Without a word, Rick stepped closer and opened the lid of the box, tilting it towards Daryl.

Inside was a cherry pie. Instead of a proper crust, strips of dough had been laid out on top to spell, “Fuck you.”

Daryl stared at the pie, then looked sardonically up at his boyfriend through his eyelashes. Rick’s grin grew.

“Made it myself,” the sheriff’s deputy boasted smugly. Daryl’s eyes narrowed, and he reached out to clutch at the front of Rick’s t-shirt. He dragged the other man closer.

“You’re lucky that I fucking love pie,” Daryl grouched. He kissed his boyfriend gently, a task not made any easier by the grin still plastered on Rick’s face. Snorting, Daryl pulled back. “And I love you, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Blame [fandomvision](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvision/pseuds/fandomvision) for this. And Norman and Andy for being so gay for each other. XD


End file.
